Time After Time
by Dreamerfrvrp3
Summary: Set after the series finale. The closure I needed for Logan and Veronica. Oneshot.


**Title**: _Time After Time_

**Author:** Dreamerfrvrp3

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Some language and a kiss.

**Characters/Pairings:** Logan/Veronica

**Spoilers:** All three seasons.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of _Veronica Mars_ or it's characters. If I did I would have properly ending the series with Logan and Veronica together. I do not own Time After Time by Cyndi Lauper. Though I was listening to Eva Cassidy's version when I wrote this.

**Summary:** Set after series finale. The closure I needed.

**Author's Note: **Sorry for any mistakes they are all mine.

Veronica stared at Logan's retreating form; she barely registered Piz standing beside her.

Piz touched her shoulder, "Veronica?" Nothing. Nada. Zilch. She felt absolutely nothing when Piz touched her. When Logan was within a feet of her she could feel the sparks and the heat radiating off of each other.

Startled Veronica broke out of her daze and smiled weakly at Piz. She didn't have feelings for Piz. _Way to string the guy_ _along _she scolded herself _so how do you suppose I let him down easily? _ She glanced back at the door, hoping that Logan would declare his undying love to her again. 'Cause she was ready…She wanted him to break down the walls she built, she wanted to tell him those three words. She turned the attention back to Piz who was staring at her strangely, "What were you saying?"

"Are you ok? You spaced out there for a minute and I really wanted to say 'Earth to Mars' but I'm pretty sure you've gotten that a lot," Piz rambled on. Had Piz's hair always looked like that? I wonder if it ever got in the way she mused. She always liked the hair short and spiky. Just like Logan's of course. She wanted to smack herself but she might have looked a little crazy. "You're doing it again. Am I boring you?"

Focus, Mars you can break his heart. Just revert back to those days at Neptune High where everyone hated you and it was easy being a bitch. Mentally she was stomping her foot and whining convincing herself that she could do a Duncan. Avoid Piz like the plague and never talk to him again. Though the whole sibling story is a long shot. Ha…Oh how she jokes about it now. What did Piz just say? "No. It's been a long week, you know? It's the lack of sleep mixed with all the caffeine I think it's causing my eyes to glaze over unintentionally. Maybe they should put that warning on the cans of coffee."

Piz raised his eyebrow at her, "Yes…I'm sure they get that complaint a lot, I bet you they are working on those new warning labels as we speak."

"I'm breaking up with you Piz," she blurted out before she could think twice.

"Oh," he mumbled. "It's Logan, right?"

"I'm sorry. I'm a horrible person I know, if I were you I'd hate me. I really didn't mean to hurt you and maybe someday we can be friends," she rushed out. That's it Veronica it's like what they say about a band-aid…rip it off quickly to avoid the pain. "I'm sorry but I have to go. There's something I need to do."

Without a second look back Veronica was out of the food court and at her car. There was one place she knew she had to go.

_Time After Time  
Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,  
And think of you  
Caught up in circles confusion--  
Is nothing new  
Flashback--warm nights--  
Almost left behind  
Suitcases of memories,  
Time after--_

She almost felt guilty for not bring her flowers. The familiar grave comes into view and Veronica collapsed in front of it. "It's been a while, Lil."

_Dorkus…I'm sure you haven't forgotten my fabulous self. How could you? I am unforgettable but I don't blame you for being busy. We can't all be the Great Veronica Mars catching rapists and starring in a porno with your DJ boyfriend…Way to take a page out of the Lilly Kane book._

"The porno thing was unintentional and not my fault you should know that," Veronica replied stubbornly. She always felt silly when she talked to a slab of stone. Granted it was the finest marble tombstone money could buy.

_Details…Details. What I want to know Mars is what the hell you are doing here? Shouldn't you be having hot, sweaty make-up sex with my ex-boyfriend?_

She cringed, "Coming from you that sound so wrong. I needed piece of mind I guess before I go talk to him. I know your gone and all but are you sure it's alright for me to be with Logan?"

_Veronica Mars are you stalling? You two obviously weren't thinking about me while you were getting familiar in the backseat of his car. Not the point though you are totally making up excuses for you and Logan to not work. For being a smart girl you sure don't act like it sometimes. You love Logan and Logan loves you…It's simple. It's how it's supposed to be. Plus you can't help it that I had fabulous taste in men and that you wanted a slice of Logan pie. Does he still do that thing with his tongue and-_

"Whoa. Lilly these mental images are images I could live without," Veronica groaned. Lilly was right, she was stalling she dreaded being vulnerable. "And the whole fabulous taste in men? Do I really need to remind you about your sketchy taste? I can even go back to the 6th grade."

_You were never going to let me live down Marcus were you? I should have never told you about his drooling problem._

Veronica laughed, "You didn't have to tell me. The one night you came over to my house after your date and half of your shirt was soaked!"

_Whatever. _Veronica could almost see Lilly rolling her eyes. _Anyways you need to get out of here, find your happy ending, blah blah blah. Veronica Mars stop running. I love you and next time you better bring me flowers._

"I love you too, Lilly," she smiled as she brushed the dirt off her pants. "I miss you."

_Sometimes you picture me--  
I'm walking too far ahead  
You're calling to me, I can't hear  
What you've said--  
Then you say--go slow--  
I fall behind--  
The second hand unwinds_

The elevator ride up to Logan's room was painfully slow. At last the doors opened and Veronica took a deep breath. _This is it. Not turning back now _she muttered to herself. She raised her fist to the door and knocked. Moments later the door swung open and revealed Logan.

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Veronica."

"Can we talk?" she asked her heart pounding in her chest. He made a sweeping motion with his hand and she walked past him. She noticed the bottle of Jack Daniels on the coffee table. She picked up the bottle and took a swig.

_If you're lost you can look--and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you--I'll be waiting  
Time after time_

Logan furrowed his brow, "Uh is something wrong? You're starting to scare me."

"Yeah everything is fine…There's something I have to say," Veronica responded biting her lip. "I broke up with Piz after you left the food court and_—_."

"Wait," Logan interrupted as he sat on the couch.

She drew in a breath, "Please just let me say what I need to say 'cause if I don't I may never. I'm sorry. For everything. I'm a coward. I built these walls around my heart because I didn't want to get hurt. But it doesn't matter how thick those walls were, I couldn't stop myself from getting hurt. I have issues a lot of them, it's hard for me to trust people and I don't know. But you said we were epic… Being epic scares the shit out of me…But you know what else scares me how much it hurts that we aren't together. If you'll let me I would like another chance to trust you because Logan Echolls I love you…I need you in my life. I want to be epic."

_After my picture fades and darkness has  
Turned to gray  
Watching through windows--you're wondering  
If I'm OK  
Secrets stolen from deep inside  
The drum beats out of time—_

Veronica closed her eyes, a few tears falling down her face. She could feel Logan's body standing in front of her. The familiar sparks radiating between them. Logan wiped away her tears and whispered, "Veronica Mars…I love you too."

She opened her eyes as Logan pressed his mouth against hers in a gentle kiss. They were epic…Spanning years and continents. Lives ruined, bloodshed. They were in love.

_If you're lost you can look--and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you--I'll be waiting  
Time after time_


End file.
